Pack Wars: The Rise Of Shield
by Bandit-leader09
Summary: Shield was young when it happened, when war struck his home...when his father fell in a fight against and evil and sinister wolf, it was a warning for what was to come...he seeks revenge on the destructive and barbaric wolves that wiped out his pack...they call them selves the army of darkness...will he succeed in destroying the army? follow him as he becomes a legend among wolves.
1. Chapter 1: An Omen Of War

It was peaceful in the clearing, a soft breeze rustled in the trees. The large black wolf stood wearing his warrior armour, with his head against a tree he began to count, as his little pup ran off to find a good hiding spot. "ready or not here I come... where could that son of mine got to?" he said out loud with a grin on his face. The pup looked behind him with a wide grin and ran forward, he kept glancing backwards to see if his scent trail was found, suddenly he hit something and bounced off landing on his back.

"who are you and what is your name" he puppy growled. "well young pup I thought it was common knowledge to say ones name before asking another's, or are your parents not civilised enough to know that either" the stranger laughed. The pup was told to never show fear, "I asked your name stranger" he repeated. "are you deaf or stupid" the stranger snarled. "do you know where you are stranger, I doubt you do, you should be cowering in the dirt" he countered. "show some respect pup" the stranger snarled. "respect?, why would I respect an old dog like you" the pup snarled. The large black wolf followed the scent trail left by his son, as he followed it and came closer he could hear the snarling of a stranger and the puppy growls of his son, his eyes widened in fear, fear for the life of his son. "I will teach you respect pup" the furious stranger snarled. "that would be ill advised Jaki, now get away from my son", the large black wolf snapped. "oh Jet I do miss our little conversations, its been too long since we last spoke to one another", he spoke with a tone of sarcasm. "I said get away from my son and only my friends call me Jet", Jet snapped. "aww do I have to I just love your son, he amuses me, he is very interesting, though he looks nothing like you" Jaki's psychotic laughter echoed through the area.

Jet snarled deeply "I wont ask again Jaki". Jaki responded by taking a step towards the pup. Jet snarled and leaped in between them, "Shield get out of here, quickly". "father I wont leave you here" shield responded. "SHIELD I SAID LEAVE!" he snapped his eyes full hatred and bitterness. "father remember what you told me, be calm when facing an opponent" he said still standing there he copied his fathers stance. "oh you two are so amusing, he is too much like you Jet, while its amusing its not healthy for him" he snarled. Jet let out a sigh and calmed himself. Jaki lunged at Jet, Jet dodged with ease. Jet saw what Jaki was about to do, "SHIELD!" Jet yelled as he raced towards Jaki and slammed into him the two fell to the ground. Jaki quickly got to his feet and ran towards Jet, "DAD!" Shield yelled but he didn't get it out before Jaki attacked, he had Jets neck in his jaws he bit down hard with all force he could manage, there was a cracking sound Jet's armour was cracking under the force of the bite. Jet kicked and scratched at Jaki's face. Jaki bit harder until he could taste the warm sweet taste of blood. He threw Jet away from him. There was a crack as Jet connected with a boulder, Jaki smiled twistedly his eyes were dark and cold. Jet struggled to his feet, unlike Jaki he was calm. He stood and looked at Jaki, Jaki ran towards Jet with out hesitating. Jet casually stepped to the side, before Jaki could stop he had connected with the Boulder, Jet and Shield snickered at the sight of Jaki connecting with the boulder.

Jaki got up blood running down his face, His psychotic laughter was deeply disturbing and troubling to Shield, Jet seemed unaffected by the laughter. This time Jaki waited for Jet's move, Jet sighed and rushed towards Jaki, Jaki smiled and copied Jets movements and at the last second he side stepped, though Jets attack didn't hit full force he still managed to brake Jaki's shoulder. Jaki winced and tried to blink away the pain but it wouldn't cease, he growled enraged and forced himself to run at Jet. He attacked head butting Jet in the ribs, Jet fell winded by the attack he gasped for air, Jaki smiled "im so sorry truly I am, but you must understand I have my orders" his insane laughter was now irritating Shield. "And what exactly are your orders?" Jet snapped. "since only im leaving here alive I will tell you my orders, I have been ordered to eradicate you to send a message to your pack, to leave their land or be destroyed like the common pests they are" Jaki laughed. His insane laughter was now getting under shields skin, "our pack will never leave their territory, they will fight to defend it, they would never give it up to the likes of you" Shield growled. "Then they will all be destroyed, their bodies will be left to rot beneath the sun, crows and scavengers will feed on their remains until nothing but their bones are left" he sneered with a smirk on his face. Jet was now ready to fight, he was going to fight his hardest.

Jet wrapped his jaws around Jaki's neck, Jaki looked around for a moment he looked and saw the cliff, he would have to knock Jet off some how and then... his twisted smile appeared on his face. He looked towards the boulder, he ran straight towards it there was a sickening crack as Jet's head was smashed against the boulder. He yelped and immediately dropped to the ground his helmet was cracked and dented. Jaki picked up Jet and Jets helmet dropped to the ground as he was carried to the edge of the cliff. "it seems my job is almost over sorry it had to end like this Jet I must send my greatest sympathy to that beautiful mate of yours, what was her name oh I remember now, Ahadi that's it, I must say I have always envied you, the perfect life, the perfect mate, everything I never had" he smiled and threw Jet off the cliff. "FATHER!, YOU!, YOU OLD USELESS PIECE OF SCUM!" Shield snarled and jumped at Jaki's shoulder he got a firm bite, Jaki grabbed Shield by the tail and ripped him off, he threw Shield away like he was a rag doll.

Shield slipped into darkness when he woke he was back at the den with his sisters and brothers. "Mother Shields awake" Kelly said happily, "Mother! where's father! is he ok?" Shield asked worry in his voice. Ahadi looked at her son her heart sank "Shield when we found you, we looked around for your father, we couldn't find him, all we found was his helmet" she looked at her pups "your fathers not coming back" she added her eyes were full of tears she forced them back. She knew her pack would be seeking her advice, she had to be strong for them. "no you said you couldn't find him he is still alive I know he is" shield protested. Ahadi glared at shield "enough you will not speak about him any more, he is dead, he wont come back, now if you excuse me the pack needs guidance" she said as she exited the den. "my pack we have lost our alpha and my mate, the aim of his death was to send a message, war is coming, I suggest that all of the young, the sick, any females with or carrying pups and the elderly leave and any others who wish to do so, those who stay face death by the fangs of the enemy, but we will fight to the death to protect our territory!" She howled at the last statement, the rest of the pack howled with her.

"Ahadi? you asked for me before?" Yuki asked. "Yes, you must take my pups and leave, promise me you will keep them safe Yuki" she answered. "I have said my good byes, take them far from here, please be safe, tell them that every night when they look to the stars their father and I will be watching over them from the stars" she added. "you are my sister, not by blood, while it matters to some it doesn't matter to me, I will protect your pups with my life, I owe it to my brother and to you, for allowing me to live with you" Yuki replied. "you must leave now before they come" Ahadi said unable to hold back the tears. Yuki nodded and headed into the den, "sister may Jets spirit fight along side you and guide you to paradise". "come with me pups we need to get you out of here", she said softly as she pulled shield onto her back and carried bandit as he was the smallest of all the pups. The pups knew what was happening but they followed their auntie with out question, they saw others leaving, Yuki's friend was among them, she ran to Yuki, "hey Yuki do you think I could travel with you?" grace asked. "sure can, will you give me a hand with this one?" Yuki replied motioning to a sleeping Shield. Grace giggled and carried shield for Yuki.


	2. Chapter 2: Like A Wave Of Darkness

It was a stunning sight their numbers were over whelming. Yet she and a few others stood before the army of darkness, their courage was limitless. She watched as they swept down upon her wolves like a wave of darkness. she saw the one who commanded the hundreds of wolves, it was a she wolf her belly fur was bright red, and the fur on her back was black as the night sky. Yet Ahadi never showed fear to her enemies she knew this was death for her and her wolves. "Hera, shall we she how many we can take to hell?". Hera smiled, it gave her pleasure to see Ahadi with out a hint of fear "yes alpha we will destroy as many as we can and take them to where they belong". They rushed toward the enemy, the enemy soldiers swayed a bit doubting their leader, but a sharp glare from her made them follow her through fear. "So she controls them by fear, then it will be the end of her" Ahadi thought out loud as she approached their leader. Their leader stood before Ahadi "oh so your their leader and Jets mate, oh I guess I should tell you what we did with his body, we took it back to Nero so Nero could feast on his flesh, Nero enjoyed every bit of your mate when his bones were crunching under Nero's teeth" she smiled, "My name is Tanari you should fear it even in death, oh your mate tasted delicious I did enjoy eating him, oh I forgot to mention Nero ripped him in half and ate his still beating heart, he gave me some of your mate as well" she added. Ahadi's eyes were bright with the raging fire of hatred "you soulless creatures will burn in hell, and you who throw your self before Nero will be doomed to burn in hell for all eternity, you have unwittingly condemned your own souls to feed the burning flames of hell, all because of fear". The fighting began with Ahadi's last sentence it lasted only minutes, but the destruction was devastating to see, many good wolves who resisted Nero were now torn into pieces and scattered around the territory, the heads of the few were taken and placed as a warning to all passers by. All bodies were accounted for all except one Ahadi's, what happened in her final moments?.

Yuki was far away from the territory but she could smell the slaughter, the blood of wolves she knew, she could see their final moments with out seeing the carnage with her eyes, she remained quiet for the pups, her tears fell silently her family was gone, she looked at the pups whose parents were gone, she looked to her friend who had lost her mate in the battle. Grace knew what Yuki was thinking about she sighed and looked at her belly "my pups will know the truth about their father, he was a good male, he died fighting for what he believes in, fighting for our friends, to protect our freedom". Yuki smiled at Grace, she knew grace was hurting on the inside. They had been walking the whole day and during the night, until they were stopped by two young male wolves. "shay look at this, we have a small pack entering our territory, they plan to steal our prey and food, they should be dealt with" one of two young grey wolves said, "Cairo must we always deal with intruders your way?, can we not try my way for once?" said an unwilling shay, "Because stupid your way wont keep them away from here will it?" growled Cairo. "it could, but you wouldn't try because you don't want to be wrong do you?" snapped shay. Cairo responded with a sharp snarl "Shay you take the pregnant female and pups, I will deal with the male got it?", "Cairo there is no male, that's a female, idiot" snapped shay. "I don't care what it is its mine you got it?" he growled. Shay was reluctant to do as his brother ordered, but he would always stay close to his brother so he can pick up the pieces of fights they lost.

Yuki saw the two before they struck, "back up!" she shouted, they did as she instructed. Shay and Cairo face planted in the ditch to the right of the little group. Yuki growled "you really think you could attack me boy, and you have no right disrespecting your brother like that, and I have you know boy I am in fact a female I don't like being called otherwise I am just as powerful as any male wolf, so a question and a piece of advice don't under estimate your target boy, what do you think will happen next time? do you think you will be so lucky next time boy?" she snarled at Cairo. "you have no idea what I am capable of" snapped Cairo. The pups watched their auntie in awe, never had they known her to act like this, she got in a protective stance. "you will not take what I have left, I will not let you touch them" she growled her voice seeming to grow deeper, the more she was angered. "oh don't worry we will make it so you die first" growled Cairo, shay sat and watched in silence Hoping the female would hurt Cairo just a little to teach him a lesson.

Suddenly from out of nowhere came a dark grey wolf, this wolf was abnormally long, "you boys get out of here and if I see this happening again I will kill you" his strong but old voice boomed. Cairo and Shay ran off with their tails between their legs. "Who are you?" Yuki growled, "well my beautiful friend I am Mawlrim the wind, and what might the name of this lovely beauty that stands before me be?" Mawlrim's voice was now gentle. "I am Yuki, sister of Jet, Beta of the Fast strike pack, and this is my friend Grace and my nieces and nephews" she said sounding strong. "Jet? Jet Fast strike of the warriors?" asked Mawlrim. "yes that is my brother, How do you know of him?" she asked now curious. "this is not the place to talk of such things, you are all tired and exhausted, from traveling so far, follow me and get out of the cold, my den is not far and my mate will be waiting for me, I will answer all your questions there" said Mawlrim generously. "ok come lets follow Mawlrim, and thanks for your help Mawlrim" said Yuki smiling. "oh don't mention it, friend, those boys are Cairo and his brother Shay, they grew up with nothing, Cairo is the one that loves to run his mouth, Shay is the quiet one" said Mawlrim smiling. "So Mawlrim why do they call you the wind?" asked Grace curiously. "oh its easier if I show you" he said as he disappeared in flash, they looked up and saw snow falling off branches as something almost invisible, leapt from branch to branch over their head they pursued the thing, and found it stopped out side a den, then Mawlrim appeared almost out of thin air, "that my friend is why they call me the wind" he added. "Only warriors have such skill and grace" said Yuki stunned, by her new found friends power. "if that is what you believe then who am I? to say other wise".


	3. Chapter 3: With No Home We Roam

At Mawlrim's den.

"welcome to my den" Mawlrim announced with a smile. Grace looked around worried "uh m...Mawlrim?, you said your mate would be waiting for us at your den!, but I don't see her, I cant even smell a she wolf around here!". Mawlrim turned and looked at Grace, "my mate is no longer in physical form, but just because she is not here in body, doesn't mean she is not here with us now" his voice was sad, he eyes were filled with sadness. "I'm sorry, I cant just trust some one that easy, especially one that knows so much about the warriors, and wont tell us how he came across this knowledge" Grace replied. Mawlrim walked towards Grace letting out a low growl "YOU THINK I WORK FOR NERO!, OH SO IM THE BAD GUY THAT SAVED YOU ALL BACK THERE!, GET OUT OF HERE NOW!, I WILL NOT HAVE YOU HERE!" he snarled. "stop please both of you this is stupid" Yuki growled, "Mawlrim said he would explain everything when we get to his den, so you had no right questioning him Grace!, and you Mawlrim! owe us an explanation as to why you exploded like that, and how you know so much about the warriors" Yuki added. "alright fine, you want to know how I know so much?, I was a warrior once, I trained Jet and Ahadi, Reaper and Antari, and many others" he growled. "mister doesn't that mean you know where the warrior's den is?" asked shield. "wow hold on young one, I do not know their current den site, because to keep their different warrior packs safe, they changed their den sites regularly, you are much like your father, more then you realise". no one realised they were being watched...

1 year later.

It was shield and his siblings birthday, now a year and a half old, they had to leave, the den was getting too crowded. "Mawlrim we want to thank you so much for allowing us to stay with you for a year, with out your help, we could be dead by now" the siblings said together. "as a gift for your friend ship and help, we give you this armour, the stories you told us of the old days before the war, and of the armour creator, the one who made the armour's for the warriors, we found him and asked that he create this armour for you" said Shield and Kiken stepping a side to reveal the armour. Mawlrim was stunned, "this armour looks like my old armour? how did you know what it looked like?...the last time I wore armour was when...I lost her to Nero...I watched as he ripped her apart and ate her alive, no I was forced to look on because of this!" he said turning to reveal his massive scar running from his shoulder to his hip, "And this" he growled revealing the stump that was once where his front right leg was, "Nero took everything from me, he took me mate, he took me leg and my pride, now I can avenge my mate, you have given me everything I ever wanted, I ask you one thing in return, make your parents and me proud". "Yuki and Grace will you be coming with us?" Shield asked. "if you want me to come with you" said Yuki. "of course auntie yuki, you are all we have left" replied Kelly, "Grace?" she asked. "uh no I will be staying here, with Mawlrim, and my pups, but come visit us sometime, we will all miss you" Grace replied. they nodded and agreed that they would be back one day to see them again. They then left, heading south towards the river. They were being watched and trailed by some one...

2 weeks later.

not much had happened in the weeks they had been traveling. "who is hungry?" Kiken asked with a smile. "ME!" shouted bandit. they all sighed and rolled their eyes, "what?" bandit asked sounding offended. "your always hungry bandit" said Kelly lifting a paw and hitting him on the head. "what's so bad about that?" he growled. "your beginning to get chubby" Fortune said pointing to his belly. "hey I am not!, its all muscle" bandit growled. "well then care to race me, mister muscles?" Kiken said teasingly. "your on!" growled bandit. They lined up side to side, "ready, set, go" howled Kelly. They took off, bandit was running as fast as he could managing to get a few feet in front of Kiken "who is ready to eat their words, oh and Kiken eat my dusty trail" he said speeding up. Bandit skidded to a halt hearing a loud roar behind him. He turned to see Kiken facing a giant bear. "BANDIT! RUNN!" shouted Kiken. "NO!" growled bandit "im not going anywhere with out you" he added. "go I told you to leave im the oldest, when I say for you to do something you do it!" he snarled. he howled for help, the others heard the howl. Yuki was closer then the others she ran so fast, it was like everything stopped. She knocked Kiken out of the way. "you two to the den now!" she ordered. "no, we wont leave you" they both growled in protest.

The bears roar sounded like thunder, he swiped at Yuki, she growled and bit its leg as hard as possible, the bear shook his leg, furiously trying to shake her off. he roared and bit her back and pulling her off. he bit down as hard as he could, she let out one last whine, and went limp the bear dropped her bloody body in the dirt. he growled and stepped towards Kiken and Bandit, Bandit crouched hoping to see her get up, but she didn't move. he looked to Kiken his face full of fear, but he saw Kiken's calm expression. He was waiting for the right moment the bear stood up on its hind legs, Bandit froze in fear, Kiken threw him self at the bear hitting it square in the chest trying to knock it over, the bear growled and took Kiken's head in his mouth the bear bit down crushing Kiken's skull like it was a grape. He then threw Kiken's corpse away. He closed in on Bandit, who was still frozen in fear. when Shield rushes through the bears legs and jumped up locking his jaws around the bears neck, he bit down as hard as he could and spun as fast as he could and putting his back legs on the bears chest he pushed off, ripping out the bears throat he back flipped out of the way of the falling bear, he watched its body fall.

He spat out the chunk of the bear, and walked over to Bandit who was now standing over what was left of their brother. "Bandit?... I" he was cut off by Bandit spinning around to face him, "YOU! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! WHERE WERE YOU? YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED THIS BEFORE IT HAPPENED!" he yelled pinning Shield. "bandit please stop, im sorry, please brother" he pleaded. Then out of no where a stranger appeared, He wore warrior armour it was black with blood red rims, "D...Dad?" stuttered Bandit, the figure just stood there watching them for a moment, it was joined by a grey wolf with white paws and yellow eyes. "M...Mum?" stuttered shield. "boys what are you doing, you are family, neither of you are the enemy" their father said there was a warm and soft tone to his voice. "remember we are always watching you" said their mothers warm voice. They then disappeared, Bandit looked down at shield, he growled and got off shield letting him get up. He pulled Kiken's body on to his back and carried it back to the den, Shield did the same with Yuki's body. when they got to the den Fortune and Kelly were horrified by the sight of their brother and aunty, both Bandit and Shield started to dig their grave's straight away they were careful with the way they buried them. They all howled together to honour, all their friends and family that they lost, also to honour all those who they didn't know. Shield sat on the ledge looking out into the distance, watching for hours on end he sat and watched yet he never tired. not once, he seemed to never sleep, bandit was staying far away from him, he just glared at Shield. didn't say anything. while the others were sleeping in the den. Shield was being watched by glowing green eyes, He was unaware of the eyes on him


	4. Chapter 4: Echoes Of Our Past

As shield watched for danger out in the distance, he would sometimes find himself looking up at the stars, as if he was hoping to see something or some one watching over him and the others, but each night would end the same, no sign that there was any one looking out for them, But this night seemed different then the others, he felt like he was being watched, he knew that in his heart, that all those that died fighting for the freedom of the pack were amongst the stars, his mother, and Kiken, his aunt Yuki ... but some one was missing, the wolf with the ever proud smile, a natural born leader. He heard foot steps behind him, he snarled and turned to face the noise, he saw the figure of another wolf in the shadows, the only feature he could see that stood out, were those haunting green eyes. "step forward if you don't want to fight" shield demanded. "there is no need to fight" said the stranger, the voice was so familiar to shield, those haunting eyes. "if you don't want to fight step forward" shield growled. "relax boy, I have watched you grow over the years, I saw you take down that large beast of a bear, you have strength that surpasses that of your father" answered the wolf, "it has been, a year since that day, the day when Kiken and my sister died, you should be proud of what you have accomplished". "your sister?, you mean your?" shield was shocked could it be his fallen father?. "no boy I am not the one your were hoping for, I am Jed, your uncle, your father sent me to keep watch over you and the others. Shield. they are old enough to take care of them selves, your father waits for you at the den of the warrior's" Jed stated. "but uncle? where is the den of the warriors? how do I get there? and how do I know your not the enemy?" shield growled. "you don't, and I cant tell you our location. you must prove yourself worthy of the warriors and to do so, you must seek us out, with out my assistance, remember all your father has taught you, and let that knowledge guide you" and with that Jed disappeared. leaving Shield with more questions, to think over in his head, "wait he said father sent him. I knew he was alive. but how come he didn't return to us?, he could have stopped the slaughter! and mother would still be alive, Kiken and auntie wouldn't have been killed by the bear! how could he abandon us like that?, I need answers and he will answer everything, and why he didn't return". the rest of the night was silent nothing happened, there was no danger and everything was silent.

morning came and still shield was thinking. "morning shield" Kelly yawned as she stretched. "morning Kelly" shield replied. "I know that face what are you thinking about?" she added. "Kelly what would you do if I told you father was still alive?" shield asked. "shield you know it hurts to think about it, mother said he was dead, so I believe he is. why is it always the same question you ask me in the morning's?" she replied. "Kelly im leaving. I need to find the warriors, and get my answers" shield said his heart was pounding in his chest. "I knew he would do this, shield go join the warriors, don't come back to me when you get disappointed, if those bunch of old fools except you and train you, you will only die in a battle like father did" snarled bandit over hearing their conversation. "he is not dead! he is very much alive" growled shield. "fine then go, see if I care" replied bandit. Kelly growled and tackled bandit "how could you say that he is your brother?" she yelled. "I don't care any more, Kiken was my real brother, and he died because of shield" bandit snarled. "bandit, Kiken died because you wouldn't listen you never do, stop trying to be the hero, and stop trying to be so tough, you are not a hero you never will be, because you never listen, you don't think before you act!" yelled Kelly. "what ever you say" he said pushing her off, he walked off to be alone. when he reached his thinking spot he yelled "why do you hate me?, you have taken Kiken now your taking shield, I have no brothers now does that make you happy?". fortune walked out of the den and saw Kelly hugging shield, "promise you will find us again, and return to us in one piece?" Kelly said. "what's going on?" asked fortune walking up to them. "fortune im leaving, to find the warriors, and get my answers". "I thought you would say as much, don't worry I will keep these two safe, we will miss you" fortune replied. "yea you two will, bandit wont" he said. "how could you think like that?, he will miss you he is your brother, by blood and heart, he may not be wise yet but he is brave, and loyal, he would die for you" she snarled. "oh yea then why did he say other wise?" shield asked. "you idiot cant you tell he is still grieving for mum and auntie, but most of all for Kiken, now he has to loose you to, you are so blinded that you have lost the bond with your only remaining brother" she snarled. bandit returned to the den as shield was about to leave. he looked as his brother his eyes full of pain, which was replaced with anger, and bitterness.

so shield left with out a word, to bandit, his heart sank as he got to the boarder of the territory. was he abandoning them? was he being selfish to leave them? and what would happen to them? would they survive? and what about bandit?, despite these thoughts he crossed the boarder. he heard their howls full of sorrow and hope that he would one day return to them, but he could only hear two long distinct farewell howls. his heart was braking he had really hurt bandit. but then a howl broke the silence, it was bandits, shield responded a smile on his face. he then continued forward, "brother, sisters, be safe may mother protect you and guide you though life, she will keep you safe I know she will" he whispered before leaving, for the warriors.


	5. Chapter 5: When Two Hearts Meet

Bandit looked at the snow covered ground, he then looked to fortune. "bandit... im sorry but I need to leave the pack, and make my own way in the world, im sorry" she looked at bandit and was about to repeat herself. "sorry? don't be sorry, come visit us sometime? take care of your self, most importantly stay away from humans and bears" he replied still staring at the ground. "bandit im not a pup any more I can handle my self" fortune growled. "if shield was here he would say the same" growled bandit. "well he isn't is he?, he left us to go find some wolves that he doesn't even know, he doesn't even know where he is going" she snarled in return. "fine go then I wouldn't want to hold you back" he snarled in return. "you two never stop fighting do you?, I have had enough of it, it tires me, so please both of you shut it" growled Kelly. "some one rather grumpy today, what's wrong missing black tiger? afraid he wont come back?, who would want to come back to you anyway?" snarled fortune. "you shut up about black tiger! I will kill you!" snarled Kelly tackling fortune. "stop it!, do you think this is making mother and father proud?" yelled bandit "you get back to the den, and you! get out of here!", he growled. Kelly did as he said, fortune growled and went to tackle Kelly but bandit tackle her, "I said leave!" he demanded. "fine" she growled running off. she didn't even say good bye, bandit howled farewell to fortune but she never returned it. He waited for a response but never got one. he sighed and walked over to Kelly, "you ok? sis" he asked. "im fine" she growled. "look at me Kelly don't worry black tiger will come back he would never abandon you, after all your having his pups" he said smiling. Kelly smiled at bandit "I guess your right" she said. soon morning arrived, bandit heard foot steps approaching the den, he looked around he saw Kelly was still asleep. so he poked his head out of the den. he was met by black tiger returning. "how is she doing?" he asked. "she is okay, but she was worried about you" he replied whispering. black tiger smiled "she was worried for me?, I was worried about her" he said laughing quietly, he quietly walked over to her and laydown beside her. bandit relaxed a little. knowing things were going to be okay.

he made his way to his thinking place, he sat there in the clearing staring at the water fall. he heard foot steps, he sniffed the air, this wolf didn't smell like Kelly or black tiger so he snuck into the bushes carefully, he stay silent and watched as a wolf entered the clearing. She turned hearing a twig snap in the opposite direction, he used the distraction to his advantage and growled as he ran at her, he tackled her and there was a thud as the two hit the ground, he stood over her. "who are you?" she growled slightly. "im bandit" he replied stepping off her, "who might you be?" he asked. "I am fire heart", she growled getting up. "im sorry fire heart, you were some one else" he said. "some one else?" she asked. "ahh its a long story, you probably wont be interested" he replied. she smiled "I wont mind listening to it, if you will tell me, you don't have to if you don't want to?" she replied. bandit told her what had happened so far. just as he finished a howl echoed around the area. "oh I better go, my pack is wondering where I am" she said running off. bandit stare at her as she ran off. "some ones in love" said black tiger walking out of the bushes. "how long have you been watching me?" he growled. "long enough to know you love her and she loves you" replied black tiger with a smile. "shouldn't you be at the den looking after your mate?" bandit growled. "I guess your right, but you realise your girl friend could be dangerous?" he said laughing. "she's not my girl friend! and she's not the enemy" he mumbled. "oh right so you just trust some one you just met?" black tiger managed between laughs. "hey just worry about your mate" he replied. they walked back to the den, Kelly heard them coming and walked out of the den, "where have you been, bandit?" she growled slightly. "bandits got a girl friend!" black tiger said teasingly. "shut up" he mumbled. "who is she?" Kelly growled demanding answers. "a friend" bandit replied. "that is a girl" stated black tiger still teasing bandit. "where does she come from?" growled Kelly. "I don't know" he replied. "so you trust a complete stranger? do you even know her name?" growled Kelly. "yes I know her name!" bandit growled and ignored both of them. he would go to the clearing every night, and would wait for her, a month had past since they first met each other. she walked to the spot where they always met she howled for bandit, he jumped out of the bushes. "wow your bigger then I remembered" he said gently prodding her belly. she smiled at him "that's because im pregnant" she replied. "wait so im going to be a dad?" he asked smiling. "yup" she replied with tears of joy in her eyes, she laughed as bandits smile grew wider.

shield had searched for the warriors for months, there was still no sign of the warriors. but he kept going determined to find them. he heard panicked cries, with out thinking he raced towards them. as he got closer he could hear the roaring of some bears. as he got closer his eyes widened in shock, he saw two bears and an injured wolf. he growled and jumped in between them "you ok?" he asked keeping his eyes on the bears. "honestly!, that's what you ask?, if I was ok I wouldn't be in this situation" she snarled. the bear took a swipe at him he dodged making both bears more agitated, he growled and took down the first bear with ease, then the second fell, he was panting he walked over to her. "let me have a look, I maybe able to help" he said. she growled "are you kidding, I just met you, how do I know I can trust you?". he smiled "you don't" he said as he pulled her up onto his back. "what are you doing put me down!" she ordered, he sighed "if that's what you wish my lady" he said as he dropped her roughly on the ground. "ouch! wait your just going to leave me here?" she growled, "yup, you asked me to put you down" he replied walking off. "wait im sorry I was joking please don't leave me alone here" she said pleading. he laughed and walk back and picked her up. he took her to a den to shelter her from the cold weather, "you realise I could have walked here with you?" she said. "so now you tell me princess" he said rolling his eyes. "im no princess, and I have a name" she growled. "and what might that be princess?" he asked laughing at her. "stop calling me princess! my name is melody" she growled.

"shush" shield said tensing. "what is it more bears?" she asked. "shut up" he growled. he pushed her into the very back of the den, he watched four pairs of legs walk past the den. he walked out of the den after they had passed he saw they had warrior armour on. "I found them!" he said out loud with out realising he was then tackled by a white wolf with black paws nose ear and tail. he couldn't help but notice she was missing an eye and an ear. "who are you?" she demanded. "get off him!" melody shouted tackling her. "stop!" shield yelled, "you want to know who I am? I am shield, son of fast strike" he growled. "well that changes things" said one of the others. "who is this?" growled the she wolf. "that is my friend, melody so I would appreciate it if you got off her" he growled, "who are you?" shield asked. "I am Antari of the warriors, this is tail, sneer and reaper" she replied. "wait so you knew my father?" he asked surprised. "yes, now come with us and bring the she wolf, your father is waiting for you" she said walking off towards the warrior territory. melody grumble something, if Antari heard she didn't care. soon they reached the den. Antari poked her head in, "fast strike?, we found your son" she said. there was no reply, just a shuffling sound. then his father stepped out of the den, he looked at shield. shield had never seen his father with out his armour on. "shield im sure you have many questions, but they will have to wait, you begin your training in the morning, now get some rest, reaper show the young she wolf to merah, get her wounds treated" reaper nodded "come this way melody" he said softly he seemed to care about every one, he seemed nice enough so she followed him. "merah? are you busy?" he asked a bit hesitant. "reaper? what is it this time? some one insult Antari again?" replied a brown wolf. "no merah its not me this time" reaper said laughing a little. "oh? then who?" she asked. "my friend here" replied reaper. "hmm what's your name?" she said approaching them. "my name is melody" she replied. "come let me see your wounds" said merah. the next morning shield began his training.


	6. Chapter 6: Prepare For War

It had been two weeks since shield began his training, he was training hard for hours on end. Reaper pulled him a side, "Shield you realise your father is the best commander in this warrior pack, which means eventually you will have to fight him to prove your strength" he said. "I have to fight my own father?" asked shield. "yes, anyway I will leave you to your training, I have some news for the commanders and general Hide" he replied as he headed for the den. "commander fast strike?" reaper asked hesitantly. "Flight, back from scouting?, what news do you bring?" replied Jet. "I'm afraid its bad news, it seems Nero has begun his march northward towards Black ridge" replied reaper. "we are not yet ready for battle, how many wolves live in the black ridge?" asked Jet. "a good fifty or more" answered reaper. "why waste our wolves to save another fifty?, what is a scout like you doing in the war den?" growled General Hide. "sir he was delivering a message" replied jet. "as far as I'm concerned, you two aren't fit to be warriors" snarled hide. "with all due respect sir, I happen to think we need the rest of the commanders here before we make a decision, on this current problem" replied jet. "commander fast strike is that a challenge?" snarled hide. "no sir there is no time for fighting, war is coming, and if we are to be ready in time, we need more soldiers and the leader must be notified" he replied. "I have already been informed, by a friend of yours commander fast strike" replied the leader. "sir? a friend of mine?" asked fast strike confused. "yes, step forward friend" said the leader. Jet looked even more confused.

An old grey wolf missing a leg stepped forward. "Mawlrim?" asked jet in disbelief. "I don't remember teaching you to ask so many questions" he replied. "I do enjoy playing meet and greet, but I have more important things to do" snarled hide as he walked past. "general Hide I am going to strip you of your rank and tittles and give them to fast strike" stated the leader coldly. "you cant do that!" Hide snarled. "I am the leader of the warriors, and what I say goes, you are no long permitted here" he snarled. "what?, you still owe me for saving your life" snapped hide. "the biggest mistake I ever made, was putting you in charge, you have been corrupted by power, you used it to bully and torture those under your command, you tortured travellers that needed rest, you gave them hell, I cant forgive you for that, the only reason you still breath is that you once saved my life, now leave before I change my mind" growled the leader. "unless you want to challenge me?" he added. "Allaos, I will never forgive you for this" yelled Hide as he was chased out of the warriors territory. Allaos turned to face Jet, "fast strike you need to chose a new commander" he said. "sir the only way to do such a thing, is by combat? but black ridge pack, is about to be wiped out?" he replied. "don't worry I have called all packs here, I sent word to the black ridge pack, they should be here any minute" Allaos stated calmly. "all right warriors you heard the leader, step forward those who wish to test their strength" Jet said. "go on shield, its time you faced your father, remember in this fight he wont go easy on you, let some others try first, see if you can learn anything" said reaper encouraging him. "alright you think I can do it?" he asked reaper keeping his eyes on the fight. "if you have learnt anything, and if you are as strong as him? you stand a chance" replied reaper. "reaper can I ask a favour?" he asked. "yes and what will you have me do?" he replied. "thank you reaper, you are a true friend, check on my brother and sisters, they are south of here, and Nero's army marches towards the den where they live" shield replied. "anything else?" reaper asked. "take Mawlrim with you please I want to be sure they have enough protection" he replied. "shield there is no need grace is there now, I will return to them" said Mawlrim as he over heard them. "grace? but she is no warrior" shield replied. "it doesn't matter, her family are all highly skilled and trained assassins, even her sons and daughter" Mawlrim replied.

shield was pushed forward by reaper. "shield if you can successfully take me down and pin me, you earn your warrior name and you will be a ranked commander, do you understand?" Jet asked. "yes sir" shield replied. "begin" howled Allaos. time and time again shield was thrown back. then he saw an opening, when his father defended he had all his weight on his left side. so he took advantage of the opening and flipped his father with ease he then pinned him. as he did he saw pain in his fathers eyes for a second. "we have a winner" howled Allaos. shield turned and helped his father up. "you ok fast strike?" he asked, jet gave him a look of pride, "you have learnt well shield, your warrior name will be determined in your first real battle, here this is your commander armour" jet said showing shield his old armour, "shield it served me well and it will do the same for you" he added. Allaos walked in behind them, "shield this is for you, you aren't as strong as the rest of us yet, we haven't had enough time to train you properly, this sword will be useful to you in the coming war" he said. "leader it is an honour to receive this from you, thank you sir" shield said grateful for his new gift. "I have grown tired of being called leader, call me Allaos" he said. "it will be an honour, Allaos" shield replied. "what now Allaos?" shield and the rest of the high ranking warriors asked. "now we prepare for war!" he howled.


	7. Chapter 7: The Final Battle

The warriors were now at black ridge ready for war, each stood in their armour, even those who were not warriors but wanted to aid the warriors in battle, were given armour and weapons. Allaos stood before all of the warriors, "my soldiers, those wolves down there terrorise the innocent the young frail and weak, their leader eats other wolves even pups, we must put an end to the suffering of others, this ends today, we are risking our life's out there, some of you may die this day, but you will be remembered by all those who stand and fight with us on this day, warriors live to protect the innocent, but on this day we show no mercy to our enemies, I have heard rumours that we have grown soft, lets prove them wrong, I thank each of our comrades for their service, I want you to go out there and take care of each other" he said. "you all know what the plan is" he added. "are you ready warriors?" he asked. "yes" the soldiers all answered together. "lets see how many we can take to hell" he howled.

Nero gave the signal to his soldiers. he stood and watched as the two armies clashed. he smiled as evil thoughts raced though his head. he watched trying to pick out a single target. he choose one, it was a large wolf with silver eyes and teeth. "the son of Jet it seems, how interesting, lets see how much fun I can have with him" he thought out loud and ran, a cross the battle field as wolves on both sides fell, and their blood stained the snowy ground, their howls and cries of pain, the smell of blood and earth, could be smelt and heard miles away. the strong smell of smoke caught the attention of the wolves on both sides but they continued fighting, nothing would stop the battle, Nero was concentrating on his target he didn't see the attack coming from above. Allaos flew as high as he could and dived for Nero the closer he got to Nero the greater the speed was and the force of his attack. the attack was over within a second, but who won was unclear, Allaos stood up covered in red snow. then some snow started to shift, "if you think its that easy to kill me think again Allaos". "but how could you survive my attack?" Allaos said shocked. "Allaos I thought warriors were supposed to be smart, but you just proved other wise" he said. Allaos then saw what he had hit, "you used one of your own soldiers as a rand" snarled Allaos. "how observant Allaos" laughed Nero. Allaos stood in his battle stance. Nero laughed as he watched Allaos for a moment he then howled and more wolves came from the trees. Allaos and his warriors were now severely out numbered. he knew they would still win. Allaos howled and stood glaring at Nero as he was surrounded. "Allaos maybe next time we could fight, oh wait im sorry there wont be a net time for you, kill him" he snarled. they all attacked Allaos, he fell as he was thrown back by the force of many wolves hitting him. then he saw a Pegasus and another winged wolf from above. they attacked the wolves as the swarmed Allaos, "noo! there are too many! Allaos!" yelled black tiger. the wolves then began moving upward, there was a deep snarl from underneath the wolves, they began shaking and were thrown off Allaos. but something was wrong with Allaos he was shaking and hardly able to stand. "twilight he wont survive another attack! go down there and get him on your back fly him to safety, I will keep the attackers busy" said black tiger. "understood" replied twilight. "Allaos, get on my back" said twilight landing and kneeling so he could get on. he dragged himself over to twilight and pulled himself onto her back. she looked at him shocked, "what?" he asked seeing her look. "I thought you would refuse to leave the battle field" she replied. "I want to see the battle field from above before I die" he said calmly. "don't think like that Allaos, your not going to die" she said. "I am going to die twilight, even if you get me to safety, my wounds are deep and there is nothing that can be done for me" he replied his voice was calm. "what of the warriors, what's going to happen to them?, who will lead them when you are gone Allaos?" she asked. "my son" replied Allaos. "your son?, who is your son?" she asked. "black tiger" he replied. "well then he is going to have to wait because as I said, your not going to die" she responded calmly as she landed.

The slaughter still raged on. Bandit saw Nero getting closer to shield, he raced towards shield. there was a horrible crunching sound as Nero's jaws wrapped around bandit, bandit let out a muffled sound. Shield turned to see his brother in the jaws of Nero, "Bandit!" he yelled. Jet heard this and looked above the chaos to see one of his sons, in Nero's jaws. shields eyes grew dark and cold as he looked at Nero who had not yet realised who was in his jaws. Shield let out a loud blood curdling howl and jumped with his sword in his mouth he spun and took Nero's head clean off his shoulders. he let out another howl that echoed through the battle field. jet grabbed a surprised Jaki and snapped his neck. at the same time Mawlrim ripped Tanari's head off. their followers ran for the hills. Shield walked over to bandit. "bandit..." shield trailed off with tears in his eyes. "I'm not dead yet, cant you wait till after im dead to cry" said bandits weak but teasing voice. "hey who said I was going to cry" Shield replied. "I just did weren't you listening" said bandit now struggling to talk. "hey hang in there bandit, you have to see your pups and fire heart" said Jet knowing his son didn't have long left. "I cant wait...to see my pups" replied bandit. he was bleeding severely from his wounds. "bring all wounded even the enemies to the den over the ridge" howled Jet. they did as he asked. they reached the den, merah was standing by Allaos who was still holding on, still fighting for his life. "merah, we need you over here" said he turned to see reaper being dragged in and placed on the ground. "reaper?" he asked shocked. "im fine its just a scratch" he replied. "that looks like more then a scratch to me" said Antari as she limped in. "Antari who did this to you, I will track them down and when I find them I will rip them from tail end to their head" replied reaper. Antari responded by hitting him across the face, "who do you think your talking to?" she snapped at him. "sheesh females these days" he mumbled. Antari responded by hitting him where it hurts. he whimpered and fell to the to the ground. "why?" he asked. "because your an idiot" she responded. "merah is there anything you can do for him?" asked jet. "no all I can do, im afraid is make him comfortable" replied merah. every one fell silent. "have you notified fire heart?" she asked. "yeah we sent twilight to tell her" replied Jet. "she will be here soon" said shield reassuring bandit. "well shield, you can watch bandit" said merah. and went on treating the others. "shield?" asked melody. "shield she is here" she added. he turned and walk out with melody. fire heart walked in quietly, with her pups. "bandit?" she asked tears in her eyes. "fire heart?" he responded opening his eyes. "yes its me bandit, I brought the pups, meet your son Adolphus, and your daughter" she replied. "Adolphus, is a good name, and our daughters name?" he asked. "well I was hoping you would name her?" fire heart responded. "paw seems like a good name, don't you think?" he asked. "yes I think its perfect" she responded tears falling down her face. "don't cry, its not painful" he said smiling. "no its not that I just don't want to loose you" she responded. "you wont loose me I will be with you always in your heart and in their hearts, I might not be with you in body but im with you in heart and soul" he replied managing a faint smile. "please bandit, I cant loose you" she said between sobs. "I love you so much fire heart, and I love our pups the same, they will keep you safe and I know you will keep them safe" said bandit in between gasps. "I love you too bandit" she said lowering her head and licking his muzzle. he returned the lick. "fire heart im tired" he said tears falling down his face. "its ok bandit, you can sleep now" she said crying. bandit closed his eyes and let darkness overcome him. she walked out side and waited to see his burial. once all the dead were buried. they sat on the ridge and howled for their fallen comrades, their howls reached far into the starry sky, shooting stars darted across the night sky. one stood out to fire heart and shield. "good bye brother" shield whispered. "bye bandit I love you" whispered fire heart. "bandit you made us all proud im sorry I never told you that, im sorry for everything I didn't do that I should have done, you made my proud my son" said Jet. the others said their fare wells to other fallen warriors. then all united the warriors howled. their farewells to the leader Allaos (hell fire). then fire heart thought she heard bandit howl, she howled hoping for an answer that never came. she felt his presence his warmth, she smiled. he would never leave her. the battle was over they all went their separate ways. they returned to their dens. and homelands.


End file.
